The wolves, my love, will come
by carreteraymanta
Summary: Sansa es una princesa enjaulada que, a veces, rehúye el soldado que da miedo. Otras, sin embargo, el cuento se vuelve absurdo, y la loba y el perro comparten gruñidos a medianoche.


**Disclaimer:** George R.R. Martin es el dueño de ASOIAF/CdHyF. No escribo con ningún ánimo de lucro.  
**

* * *

**

**T****HE WOLVES, MY LOVE, WILL COME

* * *

**

_x x x_

Hubo un tiempo, cuando el invierno todavía no había comenzado y cuando la loba todavía era Sansa y no Alayne, en el que sus sueños estaban recluidos en Desembarco del Rey y la desesperación acechaba tras cada esquina amenazando con volverla loca, en espera de un invierno que no llegaba. Sansa era una princesa atrapada en la telaraña gigantesca de la reina Cersei; era la presa débil que no sabía ni siquiera cantar desde su torre para pedir ayuda a los lobos huargo, lejanos y libres en su tierra.

La primogénita más bella de los Stark solía pasear por los jardines a altas horas de la noche, rozando la madrugada. Por supuesto que no le era permitido salir de sus aposentos en cuanto el sol dejaba de iluminar los prados, pero estaban en una época difícil y los guardias no tenían tiempo para vigilar una niña que jugaba a ser mayor escapándose de su habitación. Gozaba, además, en un modo casi burlesco, del beneplácito de la reina regente a ojos de los súbditos, aunque eso fuera una burda mentira, por lo que no le prestaban mucha atención a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Así que la loba aprovechaba aquella oscuridad para sentirse un poco poderosa y para planear su huida.

No sería diferente esta vez: como tantas otras lunas, Sansa esperó a que el resto del castillo se fuese a dormir (solía saberlo porque incluso los criados paraban sus tareas de limpieza o cocina y el lugar se sumía en un silencio aterciopelado), se anudó el corpiño y se alisó el vestido pálido en un gesto mecánico, señorial. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo antes de visitar a su Alteza o asistir a una de las comidas que ni siquiera se percató del movimiento delicado que hacían sus manos. Después, sin molestarse en peinarse el cabello rojizo, salió al pasillo: ni siquiera había nadie cuidando de su puerta. Corrían tiempos oscuros… para qué perder el tiempo en la hija traidora e inútil de los Stark, que al fin y al cabo no suponía peligro alguno. Sansa bajó los escalones de piedra sin hacer ruido y poco después salió al aire libre eludiendo dos soldados que dormitaban contra la pared. Cersei los hubiera mandado decapitar de haberlos visto, pero no sintió lástima por ellos y eso la hizo sentirse mal. Quizá se estaba volviendo una más, en realidad: una Lannister sin sentimientos ni corazón, un ave sin alas…

—Pajarito –gruñó una voz.

Había estado andado sin darse cuenta, mientras pensaba, hundiéndose en el bosque que ya empezaba a conocer como la palma de su mano y escuchando los ruidos que la calmaban… menos a él y sus pasos silenciosos. Sansa sabía perfectamente quién era, y se dio la vuelta de inmediato, haciendo ondear el vestido color crema, y a pesar de saberlo de antemano, sintió que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones al ver aquel rostro quemado, lamido por las llamas. Contuvo la respiración: si el Perro decía a alguien sus escapaditas nocturnas no tardarían en aumentar su vigilancia y sus oportunidades de escapar se volverían nulas, por no hablar de su castigo.

—No deberías salir por los jardines a estas horas –advirtió, áspero, y esbozó una sonrisa famélica. Los pómulos se le marcaron bajo la piel–. Podrías encontrarte con un perro hambriento.

—Ya volvía a mis aposentos –farfulló, dubitativa.

—Huelo tus mentiras desde aquí, niña.

Sandor Clegane daba todavía más miedo en medio de la neblina; lucía como un gigante enorme y peligroso. Un demonio salido del infierno o un fantasma salido de los cuentos de la vieja Tata vagando entre la bruma. _Qué lejos están las historias de la Tata_, pensó. El Perro se acercó hasta que Sansa podía tocarlo con la mano si apenas la alzaba, y estuvo tentada de dar un paso hacia atrás (no lo hizo, por supuesto, ya que sería una falta de respeto y no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía, y menos con el más íntimo sirviente de Joffrey). Pudo inhalar su olor a cerveza, casi inherente a su persona, y parpadeó intentando no mostrarse temerosa.

—No miento –protestó débilmente.

—Tienes una magulladura en la cara –gruñó él, ignorando su comentario, y alzó una mano. Sansa entrecerró los ojos esperando el contacto y no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento, asustada. Sandor sonrió–. ¿Me tienes miedo, pajarito?

—No… no –musitó.

—Deberías, entonces –replicó sin bajar la voz, aunque era evidente que no la creía, y por fin la rozó con los dedos en su mejilla enrojecida. Fue un gesto rudo pero su piel estaba cálida, como si el fuego que lo había quemado tanto se hubiera quedado en su interior haciéndolo arder para siempre. Hizo que ladeara el rostro hacia él y se inclinó levemente; si fuera una película sería el preludio de un beso, pero a Sansa ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza aquella morbosa posibilidad–, y deberías temerle a Joffrey también.

—A Joffrey no le temo –contestó como una autómata–; lo respeto y lo amo.

La misma blasfemia una y otra vez y Sandor soltó una carcajada irónica en la negrura como si adivinara cuánto lo aborrecía. Tuvo pánico. Su respiración animal chocaba contra el rostro de Sansa, que intentaba respirar lo menos posible, más por intentar pasar absurdamente desapercibida que porque la molestara su olor. Él dejó caer la mano, aliviándola en parte al romper el contacto, pero seguía tan cerca que la ponía nerviosa. Si se ponía de puntillas podría rozarle, incluso con los labios. ¿Pero por qué iba a hacer eso?; apartó la idea de la cabeza de un plumazo.

—Claro que sí –asintió, cargado de veneno y sarcasmo, y se humedeció los labios, pensativo–. ¿Es él, Joffrey, quién te ha pegado?

—Sí –se limitó a decir, porque no valía la pena mentir, e intentó excusar su tono mordaz con excusas que dolían adentro–, pero me lo merecía, no hice…

—Limítate a obedecer –la cortó–, o no vas a salir con vida de aquí, deberías haberlo aprendido ya –espetó–. Van a castigarte si descubren las fantasías que tienes en la cabeza. ¿No lo comprendes? Estás atrapada aquí, pajarito, en la cárcel de oro, donde cazan lobos como tú para desayunar, ¿entiendes?

No había motivo para asustarla de esa forma; Sansa aguardó, aguantando el temblor provocado a medias por el frío, a medias por el miedo, y sacudió la cabeza en un asentimiento hueco de sentido. El Perro sonrió ampliamente, con aspecto agresivo, y dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse. Sus pasos resonaban mucho ahora al pisar las hojas secas del suelo: crujían bajo sus botas de piel. Sansa se preguntó si lo hacía a propósito, para que pudiera… ¿qué? ¿Seguirlo si se perdía entre la niebla? _No sueñes_. Pero estaba segura de que antes no había hecho sonido alguno. De todas formas, Sansa se armó de valor y habló antes de que su silueta monstruosa y ya familiar desapareciera en la oscuridad de los terrenos.

—¿Vas a…? –Se le quebró la voz y pensó que quizá no debería estar tuteándolo pero Sandor se giró de todas formas, curioso–. ¿Vas a contarle a Joffrey que estoy aquí?

—Vaya, vaya –rió, casi sorprendido, y entrecerró los ojos como si cayera en algo. Una mirada vidriosa que prometía pecados brillaba–, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pajarito, pero tienes razón. ¿Debo contarle lo mala niña que has sido?

—Por favor, sir Clegane –rogó, y dio un paso hacia él, sintiendo que la había fastidiado. ¿De verdad no había pensado en contárselo? ¿O solo era otra de las tretas sucias del Perro? El vestido hizo un sonido suave al ser arrastrado por encima de la hojarasca. Se sentía desamparada y aterrada.

—Guárdate tus súplicas –espetó con voz ronca, mas acentuó la sonrisa canina, provocadora. Si hubiera sido un combate, aquella sonrisa hubiera significa el comienzo del duelo: un reto insalvable y en el que el contrincante llevaba, seguro, las de perder–. Dime, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a dar?

Sansa pensó de pronto que el Perro parecía borracho. No exactamente… sí, ebrio, pero no de alcohol. Le brillaba la mirada de pura lujuria y se sintió enrojecer profundamente. Ya no era una niña –a pesar de que la llamara así– y era capaz de entender esas cosas, y de que no habría ningún príncipe apuesto y rubio que la salvase de las garras del can. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta, pero se obligó a permanecer quieta y calmada. ¿Qué quería? Sansa se mordió el labio inferior aprovechando las sombras, esperando que ocultasen su vergonzoso rubor. ¿No se había dicho a sí misma que estaba dispuesta a aguantar cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí? Al decir _cualquier cosa_ no había pensado en los matices…

—¿Qué es lo que desea, sir Clegane? –acabó diciendo. Se consideró valiente por vez primera en mucho tiempo, y también bella, no supo por qué: una loba de Invernalia que se enfrentaba al invierno helado. Esperaba una reacción diferente del Perro y no la que vino: apretó los labios, brusco, como si estuviera decepcionado.

—Ven aquí –gruñó sin embargo.

No hubiera podido negarse aún de haber querido. Era una orden en toda regla, y Sansa acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta quedar a unos dos pasos, temblorosa. Sandor dio una zancada y la cubrió por completo con su presencia.

—¿Me vas a regalar un beso, pajarito? –susurró–. ¿Lo harías solo por comprar mi silencio? –Hizo una pausa casi cruel–. Mira mi rostro quemado, mis cicatrices.

Sansa cerró los ojos.

—¡He dicho que me mires! –gritó, aferrándola de la barbilla. Ella obedeció con lentitud, con los ojos muy abiertos de espanto, y clavó la mirada en el lado herido de su cara. Seguía dándole impresión verlo tan cerca, pero no sintió ni de lejos la repugnancia del principio. Podría decir que se había acostumbrado… o que lo entendía de otra manera–. Muy bien, Sansa Stark –dijo. Sansa pensó que esa podría ser perfectamente la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre real–, no soy tu príncipe, ¿eh? He salido de un cuento de terror, niña, ¿y aún así lo harías?

—Si sir Clegane promete no contarle a Joffrey –respondió con un hilo de voz, mirándolo a los ojos–, haré lo que sea.

El Perro torció la boca, firme. Los dedos fuertes en su barbilla aflojaron un poco hasta que fueron solo un roce. Se acercó hasta que su aliento chocó contra los labios de Sansa y ésta apretó los párpados muy fuerte, esperando (¿o esperaba que ella empezara?, no podía, no podía, no podía…) algo que no llegó.

—Me das asco –murmuró el Perro–. Tan fácil… tan mentirosa.

Sansa abrió los ojos y sintió que se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sandor estaba siendo tan cruel que hería como un puñal en el pecho. Sus palabras cortaban el aire y se enterraban en su corazón como espinas. La observaba con un desdén que costaba ignorar, pero pese a todo hizo el esfuerzo por aguantar.

—No vas a llegar a ninguna parte si vendes así tus besos y tu cuerpo, niña –escupió–. Ahora lárgate y vuelve a tu jaula de cristal.

Sansa soltó el aire despacito y tragó saliva. Sandor se irguió, muy inalcanzable de súbito, lejano y horrible.

—Por favor –repitió, suplicante, a la desesperada–, sir Clegane, me va a… Si se entera me va a… no podré…

Sandor aguardó unos instantes, mirándola desde arriba sin ápice de compasión. Sansa ya lo daba por perdido: se lo contará a Joffrey como el perro fiel que es y ella recibirá un castigo cruel y sangriento, pero no chillará, no, ni llorará tampoco, resistirá aunque corra la sangre y esperará paciente a que el invierno llegue y la libere, y…

—No voy a decírselo, pajarito –dijo en un gruñido, tomándola por sorpresa–. Vuela lejos, niña, porque si consigues huir yo seré quién venga a buscarte.

Sansa entreabrió los labios, sin expresión, y no se movió de allí hasta que el Perro se hubo marchado. No creía en cuentos de hadas, ya no, nunca más, pero guardaba un sitio para la esperanza y no supo qué pensar del Perro. No lo consideraba un amigo, por supuesto, ni siquiera un compañero, pero ¿aquello? Había sido un gesto por el que bien merecía su confianza.


End file.
